


Please learn to lock your door, Hajime

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Izuru is Hinata's cousin in this, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Some Humor, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Nagito sneaks into Hajime's room because he is banned from the Hinata house holdDay 2 of the nsfw otp challenge- Kissing (Naked)





	Please learn to lock your door, Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> So far I'm sort of on track with this challenge sorry this upload is a little late I was out with my girlfriend most of the day, but plus side is technically there will be a double upload today because of this one dropping so late. I wanted to do something fun and playful for this and I'm sorry if they are a little ooc, but I hope it's still enjoyable :)

Hinata was laying on his bed reading through the history chapter that was assigned for homework earlier that day. He is focused on the words on the page that the sudden light knock on his window startles him. He takes a deep breath to calm down, running his fingers through his hair as he sits up, he already knows who’s at his window. He pulls back the curtain and was greeted by the only person who climbs up to his window, Nagito. His boyfriend his sitting on the little bit of roof outside his window, giving him a smile and pointing at the lock on the window, gesturing for Hajime to open it for him. Hajime lets out a sigh, but complies, sliding the window open for the white haired male. 

“How the hell did you even get up here without my parents or neighbors seeing you.” Hajime asks quietly, shutting the window after Nagito climbs in. 

“Luck, I suppose.” Nagito shrugs as he settles onto the bed, watching as Hajime sits down on the bed next to him.

“Your odd luck is bound to run out one of these days.” Hajime pulls his history book into his lap in an attempt to go back to his reading.

“You’re probably right, but for now it has been going well with these little rendezvouses, I mean I’ve been climbing up to your room close to a month now, I might as well live outside your window at this point.” Nagito says putting his arm around Hajime’s shoulder, instinctively the brunet rest his head on the white haired male’s shoulder. 

“I thought you live out there already.” Hajime teases, smiling when he hears Nagito laugh. 

“You’re mistaken, I actually live in your closet since I do keep some clothes there and you provide refreshments for me.” Nagito teases back, Hajime snorts at the remark. Nagito had kept a small duffle bag of clothing in Hajime’s closet for the times he secretly stayed the night and Hajime kept a few bags of chips and some bottled waters in his closet for when Nagito had to spend an extended amount of time hidden in it. 

“So, my closet is your home now?” Hajime looks over at Nagito, the taller male nodding at him. 

“Yes it is and your window is my door since your parents hate me and have banished me from your house.” Nagito lets out a small sigh and Hajime lifts his head up to give Nagito a kiss on the cheek. 

“They don’t hate you, per say, they just hate that-“ Hajime is cut off when Nagito speaks up.

“That they caught me taking your virginity?” Hajime nods with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He remembers how his mom had walked in on them in the middle of the deed, then immediately turned around to leave the room telling both of them to get dressed and to come down stairs. It gets even more awkward from there when they ground Hajime and pretty much put Nagito on exile from their home, Hajime’s dad staring Nagito down as Hajime’s cousin, Izuru, walks the white haired male to the door. 

“Yes that, while my grounding has been lifted, surprisingly, the Nagito ban has not been, but I’m sure they will come around eventually.” Hajime tries to be optimistic, Nagito gives him a skeptical look. 

“I don’t know about that one, I usually cling to hope, but that day your dad looked ready to eviscerate me on the spot and sometimes when I happen to see him in public he still gives me that look. Though I guess the positive for that day was actually seeing Izuru looking a little interested in something.” Nagito recalls seeing what looked like amusement in the usually uninterested black haired male’s eyes as he had watched the couple get chewed out in front of him. “But I if they do happen to come around and let me back into your house, it might be a while, I’m sure in their eyes I corrupted their little Hajime.” Nagito looks down at his lap as he thinks over how he had gotten Hajime in trouble. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic you didn’t corrupt me, but you are probably right about them taking a while to come back around to you, I mean they did like and accept you as my boyfriend before they caught us having sex, so give them some time, eventually you’ll be able to use the front door again.” Hajime rubs Nagito’s thigh as he tries to reassure him. Nagito smiles at the loving gesture and looks up at Hajime. 

“It would be nice to not have to climb up to your window almost everyday, good thing someone has learned to lock their door.” Nagito laughs when Hajime shoves him after the playful jab at his forgetfulness.

“Shut up, I usually lock my door, but someone was distracting me when they pushed me up against the door the minute we walked in the room.” Nagito laughs again.

“Am I a distraction, Hajime?” Hajime nods aggressively to answer the question. 

“Yes, you are the biggest distraction I have, Nagito.” Hajime lifts up the forgotten text book in his lap for emphasis, then shuts it, setting it down on the floor. “You are such a bad boyfriend. Do you want me to start failing?” Hajime grins after asking the question to show he is only teasing. Nagito hums in thought.

“Well, if you start failing then I can tutor you after school at my house, since I do get pretty good grades.” Nagito watches as Hajime climbs onto his lap. 

“Something tells me that we wouldn’t get much studying done.” Hajime leans in so his and Nagito’s lips are barely touching. 

“We would, we could study and do home work between rounds of sex, we’ve done it plenty of times here in secret and at my place.” Hajime lets out a light laugh, shaking his head.   
“You’re unbelievable sometimes.” The brunet finally closes the distance between them, Nagito making a pleased noise in the back of his throat. The kiss starts out gentle then slowly starts to build as Hajime starts to gently grind his hips down against Nagito’s. Nagito bites Hajime’s lower lip, enjoying the small whimper that comes from the brunet. The white haired male tugs on Hajime’s lip as he begins to unbutton the white shirt the shorter male is wearing. Hajime allows Nagito the take the shirt off of him, letting out a small gasp when Nagito pushes him onto the bed. Nagito gets off the bed momentarily to pull off Hajime’s pants and to remove his own clothes. Nagito climbs back onto the bed, pinning Hajime’s wrists to the bed as he leans in to capture the brunet’s lips in another kiss. Hajime lets out a small moan into the kiss when he feels Nagito’s hips grind down roughly against his. Nagito slides his tongue into Hajime' The two are so caught up in the kiss that they don’t notice Hajime’s door starting to open. 

“Hajime, dinner is-“ Izuru cuts himself off when his usually stoic expression briefly shifts into one of surprise. The couple look over at the long haired male, both looking like deer caught in the headlights. Izuru’s expression quickly turns back into one of boredom before speaking again. “Your mom told me to tell you that dinner is done, so hurry up and shove your boyfriend into your closet and get dressed.” Izuru turns around to leave the room. “And please learn to lock your door, Hajime, isn’t this what got your boyfriend banned in the first place?” The raven haired male leaves, shutting the door behind him. The couple quickly get off the bed, Hajime blushing furiously while putting his clothes back on as fast as he can, Nagito gathering his up, clearly holding back laughter. 

“So I guess you didn’t learn to lock your door.” Nagito teases, Hajime shooting him a glare as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. 

“Shut up and go sit in your house, I’ll try to sneak you up some left overs.” The brunet shoves Nagito to the closet. Nagito slides open the closet door stepping into his usual hiding spot.

“You were right about my luck, but at least we got Izuru to actually change facial expressions.” Hajime rolls his eyes but smiles at the comment, walking over to the closet. 

“I guess that is one good thing to come from this embarrassing situation, but unfortunately for me, I’m going to have to hear the teasing about it from you and him now. Anyways, I’ll be back up as soon as I can.” Hajime gives Nagito a quick peck to the lips, before shutting the door of the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope you guys look forward to the updates to this since it's going to start descending into sinful hell within the next few days :)


End file.
